1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water extractor machines, and, more particularly, to a nozzle for attachment to a water extractor, which controls the spray pattern of the machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Consumers have long cleaned their carpets, rugs and floors with vacuum cleaner machines. These machines apply suction to the surface to be cleaned to remove dirt and dust particles, a process commonly called dry vacuuming. Vacuum cleaners usually include a suction filter or wand for overlying the carpet or other surface to be cleaned. The suction distributes the suction supplied by the vacuum cleaner over a broad area through the use of a nozzle mounted in the foot. A rotating brush or beater bar is typically mounted in the housing to aid in the removal of dirt and dust from the surface being vacuumed.
An alternative to dry vacuuming is the use of a water extractor or deep cleaning machine. These machines apply an aqueous cleaning solution to the surface of the carpet or floor to be cleaned and remove this solution by applying suction, a process commonly called deep cleaning. Water extractors are often more effective in removing dirt and dust from a carpet surface than dry vacuuming. The water extractor or deep cleaning machines typically have a suction head in combination with a spray nozzle. The spray nozzle sprays the water or cleaning fluid onto the surface to be cleaned as the suction head is drawn over the surface to remove the dirt and the fluid.
When deep cleaning, it is desirable to use the minimum mount of fluid necessary to achieve the proper cleaning of the carpet. The excess use of fluid results in longer drying times and an unnecessary increase in the mount and cost of the cleaning fluid needed to clean the carpet or surface to be cleaned. Therefore, it is important to shape the spray pattern from the nozzle to a width no wider than the associated suction nozzle and to a uniform thickness sufficient to lay down the right mount of cleaning solution.
This same concept has been applied to upholstery cleaning tools which are somewhat smaller than the rug cleaning tools. It is more important that the spray pattern be accurately controlled in these devices to avoid over-wetting the upholstery.
Heretofore, the spray nozzles for deep cleaning vacuum machines have been molded with a nozzle opening which has resembled a slit, as if made by a saw cut. The nozzle opening typically has bowed sides which terminate at points at the ends thereof. These nozzles have required testing to determine an appropriate spray pattern which is ultimately hard to control.